The Alpha & The Kit
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: AU Things didn't go as planned. A plane crashed giving an amnesiac Wolverine a Much needed Family member.
1. Alpha & Kit

The Alpha & The Kit

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: AU Things didn't go as planned. A plane crashed giving an amnesiac Wolverine a Much needed Family member.

DIS: Don't own.

The Alpha & The Kit

The Wolverine looked up as the sky became alive with flame and metal. He watched as it fell to the earth. The animal he is for he does not remember anything before the cold wilderness. Life of the animal. But a smell caught his attention. Going toward it he found a creature. Suspended in the air by strings. Breathing and bleeding. Moving in he smelled the small creature. Something in the blood calling to him. Informing him that he is like him. Nosing up he licked the blood. Tasting the similarities. Extending his claws he cut the cords. The life falling into his arms. Taking in the scent he relaxed. Relaxing for the first time in a long time. This life mattered. Cuddling it close he ran away from the fire. From the death that lingered on the air.

In his cave his home he laid this new life down on the furs. Grabbing snow that had recently fallen he returned inside to pack it where the blood had seeped from. He didn't remember much but what he did. The creature moaned. Eyes blinked up at him. Scared, lost, hurt. Just like him. Lost, not knowing, alone. The wolverine smiled. Not alone. Not anymore.

He pulled the child to his chest. The youth snuggled close to him. The animal inside him calming. He licked the side of the child's face. He finally had a purpose again. He had a pack.

A&K

The Wolverine moved slowly behind the animal. Watching it graze. Then the deer lifted its head. Then the silence came through the clearing. The doe dropped. Smiling he made his way to the downed beast. Coming out of the woods his kit came out. Brandishing the homemade longbow and arrows. For his kit did not have the same claws as him. They had to make him some.

Kit looked up proudly to his pack leader, his father. Grabbing the neck he finalized the kill. Closing his eyes he gave the life honor. Thanking it. Wolverine slung the kill over his shoulder. Wrapping his free arm around his kit. He is so proud.

A&K

They eat well that night. The years passing by quickly. The short fragile kit becoming a true hunter. Wolverine slung his arm over his kit. For he will always be his kit. Recently though. Kit's head began to pound. Whimpering in the night. His hands digging into his skull. Wolverine worried over his Kit. Wrapping an herb wrap around his pained eyes. Holding him closer to him. Wishing he could take the pain away. Snuffling through his hair. Comforting any way he can.

Looking after his pack mate is tiring but he loved him. Finally Kit fell asleep. Wolverine cuddled him up under their furs. Kissing him on the head he went out.

Near the stream, he hunkered down. Gathering the few herbs that they learned to help. A gust of unnatural wind blew around him.

Danger.

Dropping his gatherings he moved after to where he left his Kit defenseless. This unknown danger. Moving the wind picked up. Then smells filed the air. New scents. Then a howl. No! Screaming, howling himself he ran toward his Kit. His pack mate.

Leaving him defenseless. How could he have been so stupid. His pack asleep, blind.

Extending his claws he charged into their home. Unclaimed scents are in his home. Kit howled at the intrusion. New people scents entered his realm. His safety. Where is his alpha? He howled as they tried to grab for him. Then a voice in his had trying to calm him. No! He howled again. Calling for his protector.

Then he heard the roar. He had come for him.

The intruders spoke. Voices raising in alarm. Then them shouting. Fighting his alpha. His claws going up to rip the poultice off of his eyes. Then the last straw. His alpha howled in pain. Ripping it off he howled. Opening his eyes at the intruders. Blowing them away. Making them run. Kit watched them run through the red haze. Then his wounded alpha made his way toward him. He watched through the haze the destruction. Destruction he is causing. Destroying his home. Quickly closing his eyes he turned from it. Strong arms wrapped around him. The low growl telling him that he is safe. That he had him.

Then darkness…

Tbc


	2. New Surroundings

The Alpha & The Kit

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: AU Things didn't go as planned. A plane crashed giving an amnesiac Wolverine a Much needed Family member.

DIS: Don't own.

CH: 2

"How could that happen professor?" Dr. Jean Grey watches the close circuit television. The two cells. Keeping them separate. The older alpha roaming the cage. Growling as he paced back and forth. In the other, still under deep sedation, lay Kit. A binding around his head to keep his eyes closed.

Professor Xavier moved closer to the feed. Shaking his head.

"What I have seen through their eyes is extraordinary. But my main concern is not of their animalism. It is for the young man." Jean scoffed at that. When they found him in the cave the boy acted like a crazed animal, growling, howling, and biting at them. "Jean, he is the product of nature. They have no memory of what we call a civilized life. They are what they are."

"And what is that?" she had no clue where her professor is going with this.

"The alpha is looking after his kit. A father son animal relationship. Watch." She turned to the video. Wolverine stopped pacing to move to the cell wall. Made of a glass impermeable to metal. Smelling the air he lowered himself to the same level as his Kit lay. Making a gruntle noise to get a response from the sedated form. Hands pressing into the class. Tilting his head back he howled, hoping it will get through. Kit doesn't stir. Whimpering he sits beside the glass barrier. Keeping watch over his pack. Rubbing his head along the glass.

"What's he doing?"

"He is worried about him." Sighing he moved back to the table. The computer is running through data banks of information. Trying to find a match to the identity of those two. But if they are in a time before computer input then they are the animals they are.

The door opened allowing Dr. Hank McCoy into the room.

"I have it. Took some time but I got it. " Holding out a visor. Xavier walked over taking the visor from him. Testing out the metal frame legs, too, that Hank had made him. Needing to also be mobile around the wild humans.

"Can you make it so that it wraps around his head securely?" Hank tilts his head.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want him ripping it off." Hank looks to the screen. Nodding in agreement. Yes they are animal mind. Why didn't he think that? Chastising himself. "Cause you are thinking of them as human beings as we all should." Glaring at Jean.

"Fine." Nodding he picked up the visor. Making his way to the cells.

A&K

Wolverine stood as the door at the end of the hallway opened. Ready to defend his pack. Sending a cool calm vibe toward the animalistic man, Xavier approached. Reaching Kit's cell he opened it. A nod to the video acknowledging his wants. The glass slid into the floor. Moving slowing into Kit's cell. Wolverine growled.

"I won't hurt him. This is to help him see." Then repeated again in his head. Wolverine shakes his head backing away a little. But not too far. He realized he could not make it through the glass. Doesn't mean he will drop pretense.

Xavier knelt down lifting Kit's head. Looking sad at the state of the too. So much. Scars littered Kit's body while Wolverine had none to show for all the wildlife life. Taking the makeshift bandage off he replaced it with the ruby wrap around visor. Securing into place with a clank.

Wolverine growled at the noise. Setting the head down gently, Xavier ran a hand along the boy. Searching and only seeing the first shielded memory of fire. Cascading rain around him. Then the Wolverine their to protect him. Always there.

"He'll wake soon." Not understanding the words but the tone. Not speaking in his head for that received a negative response. Standing up he moved out of the cell. The glass wall came up. The alpha glares at the other man. A man who is the alpha here in this territory. But he was not getting his pack, his kit. The only person he cared about beside himself.

Once Xavier stepped out of sight the door closed. Jean lowered the wall connecting the two cells. Wolverine paused wondering if a trap. Yet his senses could only smell Kit. Moving he lifted his pack into his arms. Hands running along the strange device around the youth's head. Nuzzling at it. Their scents so clean. The new pack cleaning the years of dirt and grim from them. Seeing the human underneath. But there was the other alpha's scent on his kit. He began to lick the youth's face. Reclaiming him as his pack.

"Amazing," McCoy spoke.

"Disgusting," Jean said.

"He is merely reclaiming what is his." Hank informed the redhead.

"It's still disgusting."

"It is all nature. I suggest you go read some books."

"But professor," she hated being dismissed like a child. True she had just grown into the adult of responsibility she is but these moments. A child sent to her room. She left arguing, projecting what she thought of the situation. Xavier shakes his head stepping toward the video screen. Wolverine has a hold on Kit. Licking, scenting his pack. Rubbing against him.

"Charles, I don't want to bring up a touchy subject. But do you think," not able to continue the thought aloud. He has had his way with the boy? Xavier looked to the couple. Shaking his head.

"No, they are family. The boy is his son. The Father he never saw in himself. Kit, as he calls him gave him a purpose."

"Kit," Hank grunts. A child name of an animal. "Any luck on his true identity, or what we are going to do with them." Nodding. True they could not just send them back to the wild. People would find out about them. Especially with Kit coming online as a mutant. Savages. But who is what to the other.

A&K

Wolverine held Kit close to him. Kit began to stir. Nuzzling close in. Nuzzling back feeling the device he began to claw at it. Eyes shut. Not wanting to destroy. Then strong hands gripped the clawing hands. Wolverine leaned in brushing his face against his scared pack mate. Trust me, the motion saying. Attentively Kit opened his eyes. The haze of red. Quickly closing. But the nuzzle continued. Brave again he opened his eyes. Nothing destroyed. He looks at his alpha. Tilting his head. Question. Wolverine tilted his head the other way, a smile on his lips. Kit smiled back. Then took in their cage. Worried he hugged the strength of his alpha.

A&K

Xavier held the tray of food. Others had been curious about the new arrivals. Keeping them caged. For their safety. Looking at them. This is not safe. This is a cell. They wanted to go home. Their wild territory. Entering the cellblock he shivered. Both males radiating their emotions. Fear, worry, scared, love, don't leave me.

Looking up he came eye to eye with the pack.

"I brought you some food. I hope you like it." Kit scooted away. The scent of the man who had placed this device on his head and touched him without his knowledge.

Charles opened the wall and walked in.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I am a mutant like you." They just stared at him. Wolverine placing himself between the alpha and his Kit. "Don't worry he is your Kit." both of them stopped their movement at the vocalization of what he is called. They never spoke. They made noises. Their own language of grunt and groans. Very Neanderthal. But it is their life.

Setting the tray down he lowered himself to their level.

"I know this is confusing. But we are trying to help." Look where it go them. In a cage. "I discovered you when Kit came online." Feeling the implication. Kit lowered his gaze. Wolverine moved to lift covered eyes to met his. Knowing his pack is watching him. Don't blame you. Kit made himself look proud. But knew he is weaker than them. "It's perfectly alright. We are like you. We all have unique talents." He projected his voice. _You are safe here._

Wolverine growled. He hated it when he did that. Moving to the food. Charles smiled offering it over to them. Pulling it closer he smelled it. Nothing strange. Nothing that made him sick. Picking up the weird item. The meat sandwiched with grass and tomatoes. Then something slimy that made the outer bread mushy.

Giving a slice to Kit he watched as Kit dug in. Wolverine smiled picking up his own and biting into it. They made quick work of the sandwiches then moved onto the fruit. Smelling the apple. Something they knew. Eating the food up they kept their eye on Xavier.

Xavier smiled. Content that they are eating.

"I know this is strange but we would like to let you out. But you would have to behave normally. Well normal to us." Looking at both of them. Each wondering what the words meant. They don't like the cages. Then Xavier made motions and did a few grunts. Learning their language from searching through their minds. Wolverine tilted his head standing up to full height. Charles looks at Kit, then slowly up at Wolverine.

Wolverine extends his claws. Tilting his head to the side, nodding. Getting up he notices that Kit does the same. Flexing his fingers wanting a weapon. Kit moves into the protective aura of his alpha. Backing out of the cell Charles watches as they follow cautiously.

He opened the outer door. But made no move to go through. Charles nodded. Going through before them he stopped on the other side. They moved out into the silver walled underground facility. Territory so clean of scent. No way to tell which way is home. Wolverine gripped Kit tight to them. Not going to loose him. Kit took in the new world. The world of metal smells so clean, no scents. Floors cool, no grip, not Earth. Noises radiated around them. No way to pinpoint an exact source of the noise. Kit shuddered at his red world. Moving closer to his alpha.

"There is no need to be frightened. You are safe here." Charles tried to be calm and put his heart into the tone. The skittish animals in a new jungle. What have they done? Moving along they went from their underground up into the school above them.

Both animals relishing at the scents. It is summer and school is out. Yet there are few students who stay year round. Being told to get out of the house for a while. They scatter.

Xavier allowed the two new arrivals prowl outside. They didn't go far in the open field of the backyard. Looking over at them he felt their curiosity. Acknowledging their animal. Maintaining his distance. The two smelling the air. No scents of home. Xavier saddened at this. He had taken them out of their environment. Their home by force. But he had been worried about the boy. A boy who they helped. They could send them back but then what? That is the conundrum. Taking them from their home and brought them to civilization. How can he change that? How can they return? The same two question but then the most important.

Did he have the rite?

AUTHOR NOTE

This AU is Open.

I am trying to finish up stories I have been working on and post them out. Some may be Unfinished and remain that way for a while.

Have permission to expand but just inform me.

TY


End file.
